This disclosure relates to an electromechanical transducer with an integrated sensor for measuring displacement and its derivatives.
An electromechanical transducer with such an integrated sensor permits feedback control systems to directly measure displacement of the moving portion of an electromechanical transducer. Displacement measurements can be derived to obtain velocity, acceleration, and jerk. One or more of these measurements can be directly or indirectly used by a feedback control system for system control.